marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-616)
X-MEN Official Team Names: X-Men Team Nicknames: Children of the Atom Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Team Status: Active Team Identity: The X-Men are known mutants, many of their identities are publicly known Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester, New York. Formerly Australian Outback Team Leader: Cyclops (Astonishing Squad), Storm (Uncanny Squad), Havok (Away Team) Active Members: Beast, Bishop, Colossus, Emma Frost, Gambit, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine Former Members: Angel, Banshee, Cable, Cannonball, Cecilia Reyes, Chamber, Charles Xavier, Dazzler, Jean Grey, Juggernaut, Longshot, Maggott, Magneto, Marrow, Northstar, Thunderbird, Thunderbird III, Sage, Sunfire Known Allies: Moira MacTaggert, Excalibur, Avengers, Fantastic Four Known Enemies: Arcade, Apocalypse, Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants, Magneto, Marauders, Mojo, Reavers, Shadow King Place of Formation: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester, New York. First Appearance: X-Men #1 Origin: The X-Men were founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Mutants were hated and feared because they were unlike humans, Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to create a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. Xavier's first group of students consisted of the bouncing Beast, the high flying Angel, telepath and telekenetic Jean Grey, Iceman, and team leader Cyclops. After training extensively in the school's Danger Room, the students were sent on field missions to protect both humans and mutants from mutants who used their powers with bad intentions. The first such mission brought them to Cape Citadel, Florida in direct confrontation with Magneto, who would go on to become their frequent enemy. History: After the first group of students were captured by the living island of Krakoa, Xavier recruited an all new, all different group. The new multi-cultural squad set the tone for future generations of X-Men. Soon after, all of the original X-Men left except for Cyclops. Sunfire abruptly quit. Thunderbird was killed during the new teams second mission against Count Nefaria. Upon rentry to Earth after a mission in space, Jean Grey pushed herself to the limits holding their spacecraft together and shielding her team members from intense radiation. Believe dead upon their crash landing in the Atlantic Ocean, Jean suddenly arose from the ocean wielding more power than ever before and calling herself Phoenix. During the recruitment of Kitty Pryde, Phoenix was manpulated by Jason Wyngarde's illusions into becoming the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Phoenix broke free, but gave in to her dark side and destroyed an entire star system; killing billions. The Shi'ar would have none of this, sending it's Imperial Guard to Earth demanding the death of the so-called Dark Phoenix. Jean gained control once again, but the Shi'ar empire would not risk Dark Phoenix returning. Putting up a valiant fight, the X-Men fell one-by-one during a long battle on the Blue Area of the Moon. With only Cyclops and Phoenix left standing, Phoenix committed suicide to avert another disaster. After the Dark Phoenix debacle, Cyclops left the team leaving Storm to lead. Shadowcat became a full fledged member while Banshee left due to injury. New and old enemies alike were fought and defeated, including another bout with Magneto. As Kitty destroyed the central computer of his superweapon, Magneto lashed out and almost killed her. Horrified at his actions, Magneto ceased fighting and contimplated how he had become no better than the humans who massacred his family. Following more conflicts with the Hellfire Club and a new menace, the alien Brood, the ex-Brotherhood member Rogue and Jean Grey's daughter from an alternate timeline Rachel Summers joined the team. At one point Xavier believed that the X-Men had been killed, Moira MacTaggert convinced him to form a new team of adolescent mutants. He would only train them in the use of their special powers, and not send them out into combat. These New Mutants ended up in many battles regardless, and frequently aided the X-Men many times upon their reemrgence. Growing from his crisis of conscience, Magneto became an X-Men ally. Near-death, Xavier convinced his old friend to take his place as headmaster of the institute. Lilandra took Xavier from Earth to heal his injuries. Using the alias of Michael Xavier, Charles Xavier's alleged cousin, Magneto ran the institute for quite a while. Xavier's original students did not trust Magneto at all, and instead formed the government sanctioned X-Factor. Unfortunately Rachel, using the Phoenix codename, went missing and Storm lost her powers right before on of their biggest test. The "Mutant Massacre" happened quickly, with Mr. Sinister and his Marauders mercilessly exterminating the Morlocks living under Manhattan. Several of the X-Men where gravely injured; Shadowcat was unable to complete phase back to normal, Nightcrawler was in a coma, and Colossus paralyzed. Cyclops' brother and reservist Havok and newcomer Psylocke, after holding her own against Sabretooth, took the injured mutants place. Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat went on to become founding members of Excalibur. Total Members: 35 Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Equipment: Danger Room Transportation: Blackbird Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * X-Men #1 MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Giant Sized X-Men #1 MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Return to Team Selection